Lens implants on patients requiring surgery because of the presence of cataracts are widely practiced. Developments leading to acceptance of the technique and of lenses designed for implant are discussed in "A Lens For All Seasons" by Jerald L. Tennant, 1976. The development of the Choyce lens and the Tennant lens has lead to wide acceptance with many hundreds of implants being performed using such lenses. In such systems the lens is placed in the anterior chamber. Fixation of the lens is assured by four point contacts made by feet extending from the lens proper.
It has been found to be desirable to minimize the localization of the lens contact with the supporting tissues. Localized pressure by some prior art lenses has a tendency to cause distortion of the pupil after a period of time. Thus, the present invention is directed towards a lens suitable for implant in either the anterior chamber or the posterior chamber with minimal tissue loading.